


All This Time

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a shapeshifter and Wanda realized that you've been protecting her/watching over her in different forms.Warnings: Slight mention of death





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color
> 
> (F/C) = favorite color.

You were born and raised in Sokovia. There was also something special about you, you’re a shapeshifter. When you discovered your powers you were in awe. Your parents were the only ones who knew. You didn’t even tell your two best friends, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. You wanted to but your parents told you not to say anything. So you never did.

When you weren’t around your best friends you were in different forms watching over Wanda, you wanted to protect her in anyway you could and if you could use your powers to do so then you would. 

There was no way she would ever find out it was you. The only thing she would know if she saw you in different forms was your eye color. While in your human form you have (E/C) eyes but whenever your in a different form you have bright (F/C) eyes.

One day everything changed. You were at home with your parents when you heard explosions, you walked over to the window and what you saw scared you. All of a sudden a mortar shell hit your apartment building. You let out a scream as you watched your parents die. 

You were lucky to get out in time, if you didn’t you would’ve been trapped for who knows how long. The scene of your parents being killed kept replaying over and over in your head. The only other thing on your mind was if your best friends were alive. 

You ran to their apartment building and saw that what happened to yours happened to theirs as well. You started running over to try and find them but an adult held you back. You screamed and cried trying to get away from them but you just fell to your knees.

xxxxx

Two days. It took two days to finally get Wanda and Pietro out. As soon as you saw them you ran over with tears rolling down your cheeks. You hugged Wanda as close as you could, Pietro wrapped his arms around his sister and you. 

You wanted to stay with them but you couldn’t. You were being sent to some of your family that lived in America. If you had your way you would’ve stayed. It broke your heart leaving them.

Right before you had to leave you turned into a wolf and walked on the edge of the woods, you saw Wanda and when she saw your (F/C) eyes, her eyes brightened slightly. 

Wanda had started to walk over to you by Pietro had called her name, she turned her head in the direction her brother was but when she turned back to where you were, you were gone.

xxxxx

Years later and things have changed so much in your life. You’re now an Avenger, even though you didn’t want to work with Tony you pushed your feelings to the side. 

You never stopped looking for Wanda and Pietro but you couldn’t find them. You missed them both so much. You often found yourself thinking about Wanda and what it would be like seeing her again.

What you didn’t know was that when you did see them again you would be on different sides. When you were on your way back to Sokovia to get Loki’s scepter you were feeling so many things. This was the first time you had been back since you left all those years ago.

As soon as the quinjet landed you turned into a hawk and flew up to get a better view on everything. While you were in the sky you saw something or someone run through the woods and knock down Clint. 

You flew down and landed on a tree branch. Once you got a good look you realized it was Pietro. You were shocked. But that meant if he was here then Wanda was too. 

You had met the others at the quinjet, they all got on but you stayed outside. Steve came back out. “You all go. I’ll catch up.” You had something to do. “Go, now. Clint needs to get back.” They didn’t want to leave you but when they saw the look in your eyes they left.

When the quinjet was long gone from your view, you turned into a deer and walked around. You hoped you would be able to find Wanda, you needed to know she was alright.

You walked around for a little while when you found Pietro and Wanda. You stayed behind them, trying not to be seen. But it was like luck wasn’t on your side because Wanda turned around, her eyes glowing red. That was until she saw you and saw your eyes, her eyes went back to their normal color. 

You just stayed where you were, you didn’t dare make a move. You and Wanda just stared at each other. She had recognized you, well the different forms you took when you watched over her.

Wanda started walking over to you and you let her, your heart was pounding. Pietro just watched, ready to speed Wanda away if anything happened.

She reached her hand out but just as she was about to touch you, you ran. You needed to get back to the tower, the longer you stayed the more questions they would ask.

xxxxx

Once you got back to the tower Steve told you to follow him to the meeting room where the others where. You nodded and followed him. You walked into the room and took a seat next to Natasha.

Steve began to tell everyone about what Maria told him about Wanda and Pietro. The whole time he was talking you kept your head down, lost in thought.

“You have something to say, (Y/N)?” Steve asked when he noticed you weren’t paying attention. He crossed his arms over his chest as he was waiting for you to answer.

You looked up and saw everyone looking at you. You cleared your throat as you began to shift in your seat. “No?”

“That sounds like a question more than an answer.” 

“Fine.” You groaned. “I knew them.”

“The twins?” Maria raised an eyebrow.

You rolled your eyes but nodded. “We grew up together. They were my best friends.” It was your turn to cross your arms over your chest.

“Why didn’t you tell us about them sooner?” Steve glared at you.

Your head snapped towards him, you glared as your jaw clenched. “How was I supposed to know this would happened?” You growled as your eyes briefly turned bright (F/C) before going back to their normal color. “I’m a shapeshifter, I can’t predict the future.” You got up and walked out the room. 

xxxxx

Ultron ended up capturing both you and Natasha. When Bruce came to look for the both of you and let you out of the cell, you made sure that they would be alright before you turned into a bird and flew out of the base. Once you got out you turned into a wolf and started attacking the robots. 

While you were fighting you saw Wanda, you ran over to her and took down a robot that was about to attack her from behind. Wanda looked at you with wide eyes. She still didn’t know who you were or how you were always around where she was. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. 

Once Ultron was dealt with and everyone was safe, you walked onto a lifeboat while still in your wolf form. Wanda was hugging Pietro after he almost died saving Clint and a kid but they were all okay.

You stayed in your wolf form the whole way back to the Avengers tower, you were scared to turn back to your human form, you were scared to know what Wanda would say or if she would even recognize you. 

After a few hours of being back at the tower Wanda decided to walk up to you. You looked up at her, she looked nervous.

“I know you’ve been watching out for me and I want to thank you.” She smiled. “But can I know who you are? So I can know who has been watching out for me all this time?” 

You looked down then changed into your human form. You slowly looked up at the woman you haven’t talked to since you left Sokovia.

Wanda gasped, tears threatening to fall. “(Y/N)?” You nodded. “It was you this whole time?” 

You nodded again, you didn’t trust your voice at this point. What you didn’t expect was Wanda to throw her arms around you and hold you tightly in her arms. You let out a sigh you didn’t realize that you’ve been holding as you hugged her back. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” She sobbed into your shoulder. 

You closed your eyes. “I never stopped trying to find you. When I saw you for the first time after all these years I was so scared to tell you that it was me. I had hoped you would at least recognized me even if it wasn’t in my human form.”

“I could never forget you (Y/N), no matter what. I never stopped thinking about you.” Wanda pulled away from your shoulder to look at you, she rests her forehead against yours.

You were finally together again, after all this time you finally had her back.


End file.
